The Last Green Lantern
by Teletubby2015
Summary: Shego gives Kim her Green Lantern ring.
1. The Gift

Legal stuff: I don't own Kim Possible or Green Lantern.

The four tone beep of Kim Possible's wrist Kimmunicator shatters the morning silence.

"What's the sitch Wade?" the redheaded teen hero asks her tech genius.

"There's a hit on your site from someone named GL." the tech genius replies.

"Get me a ride and don't tell Ron Wade." Kim says tossing the Kimmunicator face down on her bed so she could get into her battlesuit.

"But he always goes with you Kim!" Wade exclaims.

"Wade this is something I must do alone ok so no Ron." Kim says picking the Kimmunicator up and giving the boy genius a glare that would have made the devil tremble in terror.

"Y-y-you got it K-K-Kim." Wade stutters in terror.

"Now get me a ride please and thank you." Kim says with a sickly sweet smile.

"Ride will be there in ten minutes Kim." Wade says.

"Good now where does it say to meet this person?" Kim asks.

"Warehouse 13 in Upperton Kim." Wade says.

"Thanks Wade you rock like the King of Rock!" Kim says before severing the connection.

-Ten minutes later-

"Thanks for the ride Professor Acari." Kim says as she hops out of the car.

"It's the least I could do after you recovered the plans for my nanotick Kim Possible." says Professor Acari.

"It was so not the drama sir." Kim says.

Kim walks up to the door and opens it then walks through.

"What's the problem now Green Lantern?" Kim asks loudly.

"It's time for me to pass on my ring Princess." A familiar voice says as a green and black catsuited figure with a green lantern symbol emblazoned on its chest steps out of the shadows.

"Shego?!" Kim says as she slips into her fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight Kim." Shego says using Kim's real name.

"You're serious Shego?" Kim asks getting out of her fighting stance.

"Very much so Kim I have chosen you as my successor as the Green Lantern." Shego says as she hands Kim an emerald green ring with a lantern symbol on its face.

"But why me?" Kim asks.

"Because you have shown immeasurable amounts of strength and courage Kim Possible Green Lantern of Earth." Shego says as the ring glows brightly as it is slipped onto Kim's right ring finger.

"What do I do now Green Lantern?" Kim asks the former Green Lantern.

"Do as you see fit Green Lantern." Shego says.

A tight suit starts flowing across Kim's body when finished it is green and black with a green lantern emblazoned on the front with a dark emerald green mask with white cosmetic lens'.

"Goodbye for now Kim Possible of earth." Shego says as she disappears into the shadows.

"Wait Shego don't go I need a teacher!" Kim says as the ring glows and envelops Kim in an emerald sphere.

"Ask the ring to show you how for I can no longer wield the ring." Shego says.

"Why not?" Kim asks the former Green Lantern.

"My heart is no longer pure unlike yours Kim." Shego says as she disappears in a flash of bright green light.

"Kim are you ok?" Wade asks as the Kimmunicator turns on.

"I'm fine can you get me a ride home?" Kim asks.

"Sure by the way what's with the Green Lantern outfit?" Wade asks.

"It's not a costume Wade I'm the real deal." Kim says.

"You're a Green Lantern?" Wade asks stunned.

"Yeah became one unwillingly though." Kim says.

"What do you mean Kim?" Wade asks.

"Shego named me as her successor." Kim says.

"Wow." Wade deadpans.

"Yeah she called me the last Green Lantern." Kim says with a puzzled expression.

"After Hal Jordan disappeared there was no more Green Lantern sightings so technically you are the last Green Lantern." Wade says.

"What can I do with this ring Wade?" Kim asks.

"The sky's the limit literally." Wade says with a smile.

"I can fly Wade?" Kim asks.

"Yeah definitely." Wade says.

"This is so the drama!" Kim says beginning to panic.

"Calm down Kim." Wade says.

"Calm down I am calm!" Kim says hotly.

"No you're not Kim." Wade says.

"Kim Possible of Earth are you there?" a strangely garbled voice asks.

"Yes I am here who are you?" Kim asks.

"I am a guardian of the universe assigned to teach you the ways of the Green Lantern Corps. Green Lantern of Earth." the voice says.

"But what's your name guardian?" Kim asks.

"Abin Sur." the alien replies.

"Abin what is a Green Lantern?" Kim asks.

"A Green Lantern is someone who has sworn to protect their sector of the universe." Abin replies.

"So I am sworn to protect Earth?" Kim asks.

"No you're entire solar system which is sector 1492." Abin replies.

"Who was the Lantern before me?" Kim asks.

"Shelia Miriam Gomez of the planet Mars." The alien replies.

"Wade get all known information on a Shelia Miriam Gomez." Kim says.

"No need just ask the ring about its former owner." The alien tells Kim.

"Ring tell me about Shelia Miriam Gomez." Kim says.

"Shelia Miriam Gomez or Shego as known by the human law enforcement, Martian age 29 has four brothers who all wield a different colored Lantern ring, brothers are also Martian." The ring replies telepathically.

"Is that all ring?" Kim asks.

"All other information has been classified Green Lantern of sector 1492." The alien replies.

"Ok." Kim says.

"Good luck Green Lantern of Earth." The alien says before disappearing with a flash.

"Kim your ride is outside." Wade says breaking the silence.

"Ring take me to Middleton Possible residence." Kim says.


	2. The New Green Lantern's First Fight

Legal stuff: I don't own Kim Possible or Green Lantern. I created the Red Death his abilities are also my creation.

-Ten Minutes Later-

The familiar four tone beep of Kim Possible's wrist Kimmunicator breaks the stillness of the quiet night.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asks as she whips the Kimmunicator up to her face.

"Robbery in progress at the Upperton Credit Union, Green Lantern." Wade says with a smirk.

"I'm on it Wade!" Kim says as her Green Lantern costume flows over her mission clothes.

-Meanwhile at the Upperton Credit Union-

"Put your hands the air or face the wrath of the Red Death!" shouts a man in a blood red mask.

-Meanwhile back in Middleton.

"Let's start by changing the look of the costume." Kim says as a green and black Harley Quinn version of the Green Lantern costume flows across her chest and body.

"Now ring how do I fly?" Kim asks her ring.

"Concentrate on your will to fly and it will occur." her ring says telepathicily.

"Whoa I'm doing it!" Kim says excitedly.

"Now to go stop that robbery!" Kim says as she opens up her window and then flies out.

-Meanwhile in Upperton-

"Stop right there who ever you are!" Kim shouts as she enters the bank.

"Who dares defy me, The Red Death!?" the villain known as Red Death shouts turning to find the source of the voice.

"Impossible!" someone in the crowd shouts.

"No but real close." Green Lantern says as she adjusts her gloves.

"Ahh Green Lantern so glad you could join us." Red Death says as her springs a trap.

The Green Lantern stops it with a construct hand.

"Did you really think that would trap me Red Death?" Green Lantern asks surprised.

"Truth be told yes I did." Red Death says with a sheepish grin that turned into a evil smirk.

"You need to try something more complicated." GL says.

"How about this!" Red Death says as he raises his arms and pulls them straight back making GL stiffen.

"What have you done to me?!" GL asks struggling to break free.

"I'm controlling your blood which caused you to become stiff as a board." he says as he laughs evilly.

"You forgot about one tiny detail Red!" Kim says confidently.

"And what would that be?" he asks confused.

"Me." says a voice behind him.

"Who are you?" he asks as he spins around to face the voice.

"You're worst nightmare." says a black haired woman with pale almost green skin.

"Shego what are you doing here?" GL asks surprised.

"What I can't help beat up one of Go City's former villains?" Shego asks.

"Oh well then thanks." GL says.


	3. Dementor Strikes

Legal stuff: I don't own Kim Possible or Green Lantern.

"Shego I thought you were a villain now a days?" Red Death asks surprised.

"What if I am I still hate you Alchemist!" Shego says.

"I'm The Red Death now!" Red Death says irritably.

"Doesn't matter what your name is all that matters is that your committing a crime and you tried to kill Green Lantern!" Shego says as she crescent kicks him in the face then preforms a knife hand to his neck to drop him.

"Wow thanks I can take it from here Shego you might want to get out of here before Global Justice gets here." Green Lantern says as she places a pair of construct handcuffs on Red Deaths hands.

"Right thanks GL!" Shego says as she runs off towards the exit.

"Green Lantern what happened to the former Green Lantern?" a reporter asks.

"Well she was needed elsewhere and she named me her successor." Green Lantern says with a smile.

"Are you here to do a team up with Team Possible?" another reporter asks.

"No I was just passing through and I saw that the bank was being robbed and here I am." Green Lantern says.

"Summer Gale here how old are you?" the reporter known as Summer Gale asks.

"I'm 17." GL answers.

"Why are you saving the world at such a young age?" Summer Gale asks.

"Kim Possible is only 17 and she saves the world frequently." Green Lantern says.

"True." Summer Gale replies.

"I'd like to stay and chat but I have to go, because a superhero's work is never done!" GL says as she runs out the door and takes to the sky.

The beeping of Kim's Kimmunicator breaks the comfortable silence.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asks.

"Dementor has stolen the Centurion Project!" Wade says.

"Green Lantern is on the way to save the day." Kim says.

"Got it." Wade says.

-Somewhere in Cambodia-

"With this self-healing, spring stepping, hand scooping battle suit I will rule world!" Dementor says before laughing evilly.

"I don't think so Dementor." a voice says behind him.

"Who are you?" Dementor demands.

"I'm known as the Green Lantern, but you can call me you're worst nightmare." GL says before upper-cutting him and instantly knocking him out.

"Green Lantern saves the day again." Green Lantern says.

She picks Dementor up and takes to the sky.

-Middleton, Colorado-

"Dr. Director someone just dropped Dementor off." Senior Agent Will Du says as he knocks and enters Betty's office.

"Did anyone see who it was agent Du?" Betty asks.

"No sir." Will says.


	4. Kim Tells Monique

.

Legal stuff: I don't own Kim Possible or Green Lantern.

-Meanwhile back in Middleton-

Things were heating up for Kim Possible.

"I swear GF if one more person comes up and asks if your going to team up with the Green Lantern I'm going to FTU!" says a chocolate skinned girl.

"FTU Monique what's that supposed to mean?" Kim asks her BGF. (A/N:Best Girl Friend)

"Fuck Them Up!" Monique says.

"No you won't Monique!" Kim says.

"Why not?" Monique asks.

"Meet me at my house after school and I'll tell you." Kim says as the last bell of the day rings.

-Later that afternoon-

"Ok girl spill!" Monique squeals excitedly.

"Ok the reason the Green Lantern is in Middleton is because I am the Green Lanter." Kim says as she lets her costume flow across her body.

"Impossible!" Monique screams.

"Check the name Monique." Kim says as the costume disappears.

"Does Ron know that your the Lantern?" Monique asks.

"No not yet." Kim replies.


	5. Kim tells Ron and breaks it off

.

Legal stuff: I don't own Kim Possible or Green Lantern.

Kim calls Ron on the Kimmunicator.

"Hey KP whats up?" asks Ron answering his Ron-Com.

"Could you meet me at my house I have a surprise for you." Kim says as she rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Sure thing KP be there in five minutes." Ron says before hanging up.

-Five minutes later-

"Whats the surprise KP?" Ron asks as he enters Kim's attic bedroom.

"This." Kim says as her Green Lantern costume flows over her body and her emerald green mask hides her face.

"Your the newest GL!?" Ron asks before fainting.

"Yes I am Ron, but no else can find out got it!?" Kim says as her costume disappears.

"Got it." Ron squeaks faintly.

"Good now get out were over and never come back!" Kim says as she shoves Ron down the stairs leading to her attic.


	6. Green Lantern fights Shego and Wins

.

Legal stuff: I don't own Kim Possible or Green Lantern.

All of a sudden Kim Possible's Kimmunicator starts to beep again.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asks as she whips her Kimmunicator up to her face.

"Dr. Drakken and Shego have broken into the Middleton Science Center and are attempting to steal the Centurion Project again." Wade says.

"This looks like a job for the Green Lantern!" Kim says as her Green Lantern costume flows across her body and an emerald green mask with white cosmetic lens' hides her eyes.

-Ten minutes later-

"Lets get it and go Shego!" shouts a blue-skinned madman to his second-in-command.

"Got right here Dr. D." says a black-haired woman with pale almost greenish skin in a green and black harlyquinn patterned catsuit.

"Stop right there thieves!" shouts Kim as the Green Lantern.

"Who are you and why does your costume look like Shego's?" Drakken asks.

"That's the Green Lantern you blue dolt!" Shego shouts as she turns to run.

"Not so fast Glowbug!" Kim as the Green Lantern says as she drops down in front of Shego.

"Want to play lets play!" Shego says as she ignites her plasma.

"Bring it on Miss Sparky." Kim says as a pair of fireproof construct gloves appear on her hands.

Shego growls as she punches at GL with plasma covered fists.

"So Kimmie I like what you've done with the costume." Shego says as she somersaults aways from a giant construct fist.

"Thanks Shelia." Kim says smirking at Shego's reaction to her real name.

"How do you know my real name Princess?!" Shego demands.

"Simple the ring told me everything." Kim says.

"You may have won this round, but I'll be back!" Drakken says as Shego flies through the air and impacts a brick wall.


End file.
